Uchiha to Senju
by xX.ShadowDragonSlayer.Xx
Summary: With the new Hidden Village – Konohagakure, the term 'peace' is no longer a impossible dream; clans all over the Fire Nation have united as one. Though there is still some bad blood from both sides of the Uchiha and Senju clan, what could solve this but something unexpected. TobiramaXOC
1. Prologue

**I recently began to love Tobirama more and more... So I thought I would have a go of writing a fanfiction... :L I'm still sort of new to the whole Naruto fanfiction writing, also because this is before Naruto's time and all I will find it harder to write than my others. I hope I don't get any of the characters personalities wrong, if I do please tell me. I am welcome to criticism, but try not to be too harsh. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Haruka belongs to me though. (This applies for all chapters)**

* * *

**Prologue**

Onyx eyes watched as Madara Uchiha shook hands with Hashirama Senju – uniting their clans as one. Her tightening fist relaxed as everyone watched with no regrets, it was like a dream to her. These two clans hand in hand, there was no need for any more sacrifices, no longer any need for dying while you where still in the midst of youth. As much as she hated the Senju, she was glad things were finally settling down.

She couldn't help but smile at this though, peace was closer now than it ever was. She let the smile disappear from her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. Watching as people began to leave with their respected clansmen. Waiting for her sole family member, she saw Hashirama leave with his only brother – Tobirama Senju, the one who gave Izuna fatal wound; killing him.

"Haruka!" blinking a few times she looked up to meet her older brothers eyes. _When did he get there?_

"Madara, what's wrong?" she looked around to see if they was anything to look out for, but found nothing. Looking back up at her brother she saw his annoyed look and she sighed.

"I know the Senju aren't your most favourite people in the world but you need to control your glaring, it's not like you at all." he had a voice of a leader, someone with the ability to control. Causing her to look at the ground in shame. "You need to also learn how to control that temper of yours. I don't want you humiliating our clan from your outbursts."

"Yeah, whatever. Can we go now?" she asked raising an eye brow, her tone growing fierce as she got impatient.

"Hn." with that he turned around and began to walk away, letting out a groan Haruka followed.

Tobirama looked from a distance as the girl pouted and then followed Madara. Turning to look at Hashirama he asked "That girl, who is she?"

"I believe that is Madara's younger sister, Haruka"

"I didn't know he had a sister." He continued to stare at her, observing her every movement. From her chakra levels and appearance he could tell that she was a kunoichi, but the way she was acting she wasn't like any Uchiha he had seen before, she showed her emotions.

"Unlike him, she is quite the looker isn't she." Hashirama let out a laugh and began to walk off. Tobirama looked at his brother, shaking his head he followed.

* * *

**So how is it? Let's see if this catches anyone's interest. :L If it looks good please leave a review, or follow and favourite. (: Also, sorry for the shortness, it is the _Prologue_ after all. **

**Thank You For Reading!**

**~ xXShadowDragonSlayerXx**


	2. Meeting

**Another chapter... Sorry for the wait... I've been busy, I have two more weeks of school till the christmas holidays and that means I have a lot of assignments to finish and studying for upcoming tests... Anyways, I hope you enjoy it... I myself am not particularly fond of this chapter... I got most of it from Chapter 625. But I promise you there won't be anymore of that... I just needed to upload something and I thought this would be okay... **

* * *

Chapter One: Meeting

After searching for Madara for almost an hour, Haruka had found him. But he was having a conversation with Hashirama. Taking a few steps back, she hid her body behind a tree as she listened to their conversation.

"Do you remember? What we talked about here, as kids."

"Yeah..." Madara replied as he looked over the village from the mountain, catching a leaf in the wind he looked down, there was a hole in the middle. "It was all just wishful thinking back then, even though I said there wasn't anything we couldn't achieve if we tried, I still..."

"But from this point forward, we'll turn that dream into a reality." the Senju leader paused. "The leader of a group that protects the country of fire from the shadows... The 'Hokage'." looking over to face Madara he asked "What do you think?"

"What that supposed to be?" Madara enquired, obviously confused.

"We need someone to represent our village to the country of fire... As well as make decisions on behalf of everyone." smiling slightly he continued. "I can't think of anyone more appropriate than you... to become our Hokage. Your brothers are no longer in this world, you still have your sister, but... I want you to think of everyone in the village as your sibling. I want you to watch over everyone."

"I, who couldn't protect my brothers, I was barely able to protect Haruka..." he looked down at the ground.

"Stop with attitude already, the Senju and Uchiha are a given, but it seems the Sarutobi and Shimura clan want to join us." Hashirama boasted.

"No way... you're kidding me?" the Uchiha was slightly surprised by the news.

"It doesn't stop with them, I am telling you this village will keep growing bigger and bigger!" Haruka smiled at this, she will be acquainted with new people and the village will grow stronger with everyone's help. "We need to decide on a name for the village... any ideas?" With this Madara looked down at the leaf he held, bringing it up to his eyes he looked through the hole.

"Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves... How's that?" to say she was shocked to see Hashirama suddenly become depressed was an understatement, she had never seen his look so... down.

"So... simple... there's no cachet to it what-soever... it's like all you did was look at the surface of things."

"Like your 'Hokage' thing is oozing with sex appeal! More importantly... you still haven't resolved your random bouts of depression yet?" Haruka laughed at this, she hadn't seen Madara act like this since they were just kids. Her laughing was cut short when a hand grabbed her shoulder, causing her to hold back a scream. She spun around quickly to meet a pair of red eyes.

"You know, I didn't take you as someone who would spy on their older brother." her eyes narrowed as she looked at Tobirama.

"What do you mean by that? How do you know who I am?" _he doesn't even know me, how can he try and judge what I am like. _

"I was informed that you were Madara's only living sibling." he replied.

"Who the he-"

"Why are you here?" the Senju asked, cutting her off causing her to send a glare towards him.

"I was looking for my brother. But I found him talking to Hashirama-sama." her glare faded as a smile appeared on her face as she looked over to the two. "Do you know how they know each other?" she asked after a moments of silence, only to get no reply as Tobirama began to walk forward.

"There you are... Do you really have time to be goofing around here? The meeting with the heads of the country of fire is about to start!" the snowy haired shinobi shouted to his elder brother. The two clan leaders turned their attention to their direction.

"Tobirama..." said man and Madara narrowed their eyes as they stared at each other.

"Madara!" Haruka called out, gaining his attention. "We need to get going, the clan elders are waiting for your presence."

"We'll talk another time... Hashirama."

"Yes, see you around Madara. Nice to see you Haruka." blushing at this, the girl smiled and slightly bowed her head.

"No the pleasure is mine, Hashirama-sama." straightening her posture she turned and caught up with her brother.

"I see you get along well with the Senju now."

"Yeah, now that we have been in the same area for a couple of months now I have come to realise that the Senju clan is actually full of nice people." she paused. "Though our number of villagers are small I want to protect this village, even if it costs me my life. Is that strange?" she asked.

"Hn." pouting at him she hit his shoulder, earning another glare.

"You know, if you do become 'Hokage' you'll have to work on your social skills..." she giggled to herself, as he sent her a confused look. "Yes, I was listening... I haven't seen you like that since we were kids."

"Whatever, let's hurry up and go."

* * *

**Sorry for the length of this chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer... I am sorry in advance if I take long to update again... **

**But I would love it if you favourite, follow or review. **

**~ xXShadowDragonSlayerXx**


End file.
